Sly Fan Possibaltys
Sorry My Site Is Boring So Far I Story Possibility One It's a game that relives the greatest heists of the greatest Cooper Clans, the epilogue being the cookie heist sly, bently and murray pulled off in the orphanage and the narrator could be Sly telling stories of the greatest heists and see the teammates of former cooper clan members, and maybe some Cooper Clans could take a role other than the climber, like Otto von Cooper could be the tech head and have another member be the agile climber and Slaigh MacCooper could be the muscle, though, in the Age of Celts, they could make a guy bigger and stronger than Slaigh and have the final level be conner cooper's greatest heist. Story Possibility Two: Sly Cooper and the Sundown Society Plot Very shortly after the defeat of the Fiendish Five, the Cooper Gang hears rumors about an ancient Chinese relic, which is currently in a museum somewhere in Beijing. The relic, as it turns out, is known as the Zodiac Map, and when twelve tokens are collected and placed on the relic, the relic will open and lead to a well-hidden treasure. The Sundown Society, a notorious criminal organization known for its bizarre initiation tests, wants this relic for themselves, and the Cooper Gang knows that if they are interested in something, it usually means dire peril for everyone else. Will the Cooper Gang rise up and find the treasure first, or will the sun set on their good luck? Tutorial Level: Beijing, China Mission: Ancient Chinese Secrets Sly and the gang must sneak into a warehouse in Beijing, as the Zodiac Map had already been stolen by the time they got to the museum. During their time in the warehouse, they learn that their is something odd about the Zodiac Map's tokens, which are named after the twelves animals of the Chinese Zodiac, as all twelve are needed to be used at the same time in order for the Zodiac Map to be useful, and that not all of the tokens were on display, as only five of them were at the museum. The gang also learns that as the years went by, the tokens may have ended up in different countries because collector's sought for them. Carmelita Fox is already hot on their trail by the time the Sundown Society escaped with the relic, and the gang must dodge her pistols if they are going to escape the warehouse. At the end of the level, Sly, Bentley and Murray each end up taking three of the tokens (the Rabbit Token for Bentley, the Horse Token for Murray, and the Rat Token for Sly) and Carmelita keeps the token the Sundown Society and the Cooper Gang missed, which in this case is the Dog Token. Level 1: Moscow, Russia Token Obtained: Tiger Token Boss: Gustav Wolverovsky (Species: Wolverine) Guards: 1. Moon Bear (Flashlight Guard) 2. Borzoi (Rooftop Guard that calls for backup) 3. Russian Desman (Rooftop Guard that doesn't call for backup) Setting: A large base in the middle of a forest that is somewhat covered in snow. There is a river that leads into the base that is used for three missions, and a bridge that leads to the only normal back entrance into the base. Amur tigers are kept in a pen northwest of the base that Sly must open to complete a mission. Carmelita patrols the northeastern section of the area, where many of the Borzois are located. A supply truck full of food is parked just south of the base, and Sly will need to get the amur tigers to the truck for one of the missions to be completed. Level 2: Tusk City, Africa Token Obtained: Pig Token Boss: The Tusk Lord (Species: Warthog) Guards: 1. Blue Wildebeest (Flashlight Guard) 2. Spotted Hyena (Rooftop Guard that calls for backup) 3. Meerkat (Rooftop Guard that doesn't call for backup) Setting: A large city in the middle of a savannah. There is a village nearby the southern half of the city that has special items needed for the main heist, and a herd of African elephants are resting by a watering hole nearby. These elephants will be needed for the main heist. Carmelita is located in the city's center, and will only patrol the streets. Level 3: Barcelona, Spain Token Obtained: Ox Token Boss: Sombra (Species: Greater Horseshoe Bat) Guards: 1. Cattle (Flashlight Guard) 2. Red-Legged Partridge (Rooftop Guard that calls for backup) 3. European Otter (Rooftop Guard that doesn't call for backup) Setting: The beautiful city of Barcelona. There is a newly constructed bullfighting arena at the southeast section of the level. Murray will need to go there in order to become "The Murray" for the first time. Carmelita patrols the northernmost section of the level. This is also where the majority of the otters are in the hub. Level 4: Komodo, Indonesia Token Obtained: Dragon Token Boss: Panjang Hidung (Species: Malayan Tapir) Guards: 1. Komodo Dragon (Flashlight Guard) 2. Cockatoo (Rooftop Guard that calls for backup) 3. Macaque (Rooftop Guard that doesn't call for backup) Setting: A beautiful seaside town. By the pier, there is a cargo ship. Sly and Murray will both have to go onboard the ship and snatch supplies for the heist. Carmelita patrols the more tropical sections of the island. No obstacles are there except for her. Level 5: Las Vegas, Nevada Token Obtained: Rooster Token Boss: Big Bucks Billy (Species: Roadrunner) Guards: 1. American Pronghorn (Flashlight Guard) 2. Peregrine Falcon (Rooftop Guard that calls for backup) 3. Bobcat (Rooftop Guard that doesn't call for backup) Setting: The main lobby and outside perimeter of the "Bird of Paradise Casino". Carmelita patrols the parking lot outside of the casino at all times. There is a back entrance to the casino that Bentley and Sly can reach to complete and start certain missions. Level 6: Carrion King's Base in Ecuador Token Obtained: Monkey Token Boss: Carrion King (Species: Andean Condor) Guards: 1. Jaguar (Flashlight Guard) 2. Chestnut-mandibled Toucan (Rooftop Guard that calls for backup) 3. Colocolo (Rooftop Guard that doesn't call for backup) Setting: A vast Amazon rainforest. The Carrion King's pet capuchin monkey, Miguel, is constantly keeping watch. Bentley will have to deal with it personally if the gang is ever going to complete certain missions. Carmelita is patrolling a road far from the Carrion King's base near a camp she has set up for herself. Level 7: Istanbul, Turkey Token Obtained: Snake Token Boss: Chalabi the Great (Species: Least Weasel) Guards: 1. Leopard (Flashlight Guard) 2. Onager (Rooftop Guard that calls for backup) 3. European Hare (Rooftop Guard that doesn't call for backup) Setting: An area in Istanbul consisting of many buildings. Carmelita is patrolling a part of the eastern section of the level. World Ideas By Diehardslyfan I have an idea for a world. It is a outpost town in the middle of a snowy forest. Guards: Flashlight guard: Grizzly bear wearing ski jacket and those russian fluffy hats. Close range attack is swiping with paws. Long range is shooting a gun, Taunt after deafeting the player is beating it's fist on it's chest Rooftop Guard that calls for help: Snowy Owl wearing a ski jacket and a scarf. Attacks by pecking Taunts by Hooing Rooftop Guard: Arctic Fox wesring earmuffs mittens and snow pants. Attacks by swinging snow shovel Taunts by trying to howl but ends up choking and falling over The outpost also has a few vehicles around it like a snowplow alarm system when you walk in fornt of it an alarm sounds however they have a pick-up truck like way to get on the back and get inside the back compartment. Boss ??? He owns a cabin in the outpost Sly has to infeltrate it in a mission. 'First mission: Sly has to infiltrate the outpost and get rid of the gate so Bentley and Murray can get in. Sly has to parkour through the trees and get in the outpost. From there he has to pickpocket 3 guards in those snowplows. Each one is a diff'erent size so their are unifroms for the whole gang. Soon after that they establih a hideout in the outpost. Team Click Here For Current Team list